I won't let a human have her
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Abby is the newest to the Cullen diet, while currently being Alice's mate the sweet smelling Bella moves to forks capturing the attention of the lovely Abby. Alice is not happy she will not give up her mate with out a fight Alice/OC/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only doing this because I got asked nicely to do a story about her. Plus I'm getting paid in coco pops and gummy worms ^_^**

**I do not own anything to do with twilight!**

**And Alice will act slightly different but wouldn't you if a human was trying to get your mate?**

* * *

_Name- Abby hale_

_Age- really over 600 looks 17_

_Looks-_

_Hair- brown with red and purple, choppy and reaches to shoulder blades_

_Eyes- golden_

_Body- tall slim but has killer curves_

_Power- can do anything that has to do with the mind (read minds, control people, bring people pain, block people blah, blah, blah)_

_Abby is the tomboy skater girl in the family. She can have a temper when messed with but can normally control it. She's loving, protective; funny when you break through her walls which only the family have managed to do. She doesn't trust easily and speakers her mind._

_Cullen mates_

_Esme and Carlisle_

_Emmett and Rosalie_

_Edward and jasper (I think they would look better then Edward and Emmett)_

_Abby and Alice_

_Bella swan_

_Charlie and sue_

Sitting in the living room with my love wrapped up in my arms watching scrubs, I heard her sigh when the blond doctor came on a growl ripped through my chest.

"Aw Abby, I would never leave you, not for anyone or anything" Alice said happily kissing my lips lightly.

"You better not" I grumbled into the kiss, I would seriously kill anyone who tried to take her away from me. I pulled her closer to me deepening in the kiss, hearing her moan a triumphant smirk curved into my lips.

"Come on school you two" Esme said warmly with a motherly smile on her face. We both broke apart, Alice sprang off of my lap and out of the front door to the yellow porch I bought her a while ago.

"I thought that we didn't want attention" Edward muttered walking past me over to his car holding Jasper's hand, I just shrugged my shoulders not really caring, I mean two lesbian vampires and two gay vamps I would have thought that would be enough attention that they wouldn't give two shits about what car we came in. Walking over to my Harley Davidson, I was about to get on when Alice shouted my name.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried running over to her, looking her over to find anything wrong.

"Ride with me" she pouted pulling me into a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist I rested my head on top of her, smelling her fantastic scent.

"Ok love but on the bike" I said not taking no for an answer it was the bike or nothing; everyone in the family knew how much I loved my bikes. Understanding she pouted but got on after me with my help. I passed her the leather jacket I bought her and her helmet; I didn't care if she's a vampire I always make her wear it when on any of my bikes.

Speeding into the parking lot, heads turned to us, like normal. Helping my little pixy off of my bike I noticed that people were thinking and whispering about someone new, I turned my head to see an old truck I've never seen before.

"New girl" Alice said noticing the confused look on my face; I nodded my head as Alice took my hand dragging me to our first lesson. We had all of our lessons together thanks to Esme.

Walking through the hallway to class with Alice everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. Tightening my grip in Alice's hand she looked up at me concerned. Even though I have been a vampire for longer then six hundred years, I lost count at six hundred; I have really bad control seeing as I'm new to the diet. Sitting down in my seat I draped my arm around the back of Alice's seat, I was about to say something to her when my face scrunched up as the new girl walked into the room. Her scent was too strong for me I looked around the class for an escape when I noticed that the only empty seat was the one next to me. I watched her with narrowed eyes as she stood in front of everyone shifting nervously from one foot to the other, biting her bottom lip.

"Hi… hmm I'm Isabella but please just call me Bella" her beautifully soft voice rung through my ears.

"Ok Bella, take the seat next to miss hale" the douche bag teacher said.

I shifted my eyes to the fat balding man at the front of the class room shooting him one of my deadliest glares making him flinch and start the lesson with a stutter. My eyes burned into the human as she made her way slowly towards me, her feet dragging across the floor with each step she took her scent go stronger and stronger. I caught her gaze making her blush and me angrier and hungrier for her sweet smelling blood. I griped the edge of the wooden desk, glaring at the blackboard while I stopped breathing. I felt Alice's hand slip into mine, turning to her I gave a weak smile before turning back to the board. I was trying so hard to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about but most of my focus was on not shredding the human next to me apart to have her sweet, red, divine blood gush down my throat to sooth it. Sudden thoughts of different ways to kill her flooded my head. I was struggling and fidgeting in my seat, my throat felt like it was going to set the rest of my body on fire it was burning that much and it was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi I don't own anything to do with twilight **

* * *

ALICE'S POV

I had a vision that would happen and I was not happy at all, I was going to make sure that this human stayed away from MY MATE. No one can have her apart from me and if this human thinks for one second that she has the slightest chance of having MY Abby… well I'm not afraid to kill her if I have to. Once the bell rang I watched as my poor Abby sprang out of her seat and out of the door, I now this is hard for her and I am going to support her through this and keep this brat away. I looked over to the new girl to see her upset and slightly confused, turning my head I saw dints in the wooden desk where Abby had griped it to tight.

I danced out of the room feeling everyone's eyes on me, just out of the door stood my mate in all her glory. I frowned seeing her face full of pain, stepping on my tip toes I kissed her full lips, the kiss was amazing.

The butterflies in my stomach exploded with joy, fireworks in my mind went off in happiness as my lips tingled. Once she broke the kiss a smile graced her face and if I was human I would be blushing up a storm. I pouted that the warmth was missing from my lips as I looked at hers longingly.

YOU'RE POV

I laughed lightly at my Alice's thoughts and her looking at my lips; I lowered my head giving her lips a soft loving kiss.

"Come on love" I whispered into her ear gently wrapping my arm around her slim waist, walking to our next lesson that thankfully didn't have Bella.

I sighed relieved when the bell for lunch rang and after a lot of pouting and sweet kisses, I finally give into my love and danced into the canteen. Twirling her around, I picked a tray of food up paying for it.

BELLA'S POV

After sitting down with my tray of food mike introduced me to everyone else on the table, I smiled shyly looking at my food voicing a small hi back. I couldn't seem to get that girl out of my head, she was a goddess everything about her screamed danger but I liked it, I wanted to get to know her, be with her. I wanted her hold and love me.

I opened my mouth about to ask about her but before my vocal cords could work the whole canteen became silent, looking around confused I saw four very pale and beautiful people glide past us and over to a table in the back corner.

I looked at them in aw how could some one walk like that? They looked like they were walking on air. Hearing some girls and boys sigh sadly looked over in the same direction as everyone else confused to see my goddess dancing with some other pale girl; they looked so elegant as they danced together. Watching the two of them anger, jealousy and hurt washed through me.

"Who are they?" I asked snapping more then half of the table out of their daydreams.

"They are the Cullen's/Hale's. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, the muscle one is Emmett Cullen, they are dating" Jessica said I nodded my head giving the couple a quick glance.

"the blond boy who looks like his in pain is jasper Hale and is Rosalie's twin brother, the other male is Edward Cullen, they are together as well" Jessica continued I nodded my head again looking over to see them both kiss.

"Then there is Alice Cullen, she's weird and makes Abby dance a lot" Jessica said pulling a face.

"Then Abby Hale" Jessica sighed her name instantly annoying me.

"Abby is the skater girl, she looks in pain a lot and it just makes me want to give her a hug and more…" she trailed off into a daydream, until I coughed loudly snapping her out of it.

"Oh he-he sorry… she is jasper's and Rosalie's little sister and don't get your hopes up about being with her, she's dating Alice" she sighed sadly at the end but looked angry.

I looked over to their table to take a quick look at my forbidden angel to see her glaring at me making me shiver at the coldness of it. I quickly looked over the other family members to see Edward looking amused, jasper smiling softly at me, Emmett wink, Rosalie just stare blankly and Alice glare.

"Bella you ok?" mike asked me I just looked at him nodding my head.

YOU'RE POV

I sat down at our usual table to hear Jessica tell the new girl about us, rolling my eyes I looked over and just this minute noticed that I couldn't read Bella's mind. At hearing Edward chuckle I looked over to him to see that he was looking straight at Bella amused.

"You can hear her thoughts" I stated more then asked, he turned towards me nodding his head slowly looking at me oddly, I felt jealously flood through my veins before calm washed everything away. I nodded my head to jasper stating my thanks to him then looked back at Edward.

"What is she thinking I can't hear anything" I asked Edward.

"she thought of you as her forbidden angel" Edward chuckled, I blinked before turning to wards their table, I looked at Bella curiously until growling snapped me out of it turning my head I looked down at my pixy pulling her onto my lap, I kissed her cheek then the back of her neck.

"You are the only one that will hold my unbeating heart" I whispered into my loves ear while wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on top of hers. At hearing her sigh in content I smiled happily getting involved in the conversation between jasper, Edward and Emmet but in the back of my mind Bella slowly plagued my thoughts slowly pushing everything else out.


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own twilight and stuff...**

**hope you like it :D**

* * *

Leaning against my bike with my Alice safely wrapped in my arms I saw Bella stumble past, I guess she sensed my staring as she looked over at me, once her eyes met mine happiness and something else killed the rest of my emotion as all of this humans attention was on me.

I growled warningly and shocked at Edward's thoughts about befriending her and hearing Alice growl I guess she saw it. With that stupid smirk on his stupid face he walked over to the human and in a way I was jealous but I didn't know why, I had Alice and was happy with her. I glared daggers into Edwards back when he turned to look at me quickly.

BELLA'S POV

Getting into my car a cold hand lightly tapped my shoulder, I jumped a little in surprise and turned around and I was disappointed to see Edward, I really wanted it to be Abby in front of me proclaiming her love for me but I knew it was never going to happen, shaking my head I looked at the amused looking Edward. I didn't understand Edward he always seems to know what I'm thinking, no it's not possible.

"What?" I asked softy but even I could hear the disappointment laced into my voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said holding his gloved hand out for me to shake, taking his hand I flinched a little from the coldness, even with his gloves on his hand was freezing.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned no one can be that cold and have nothing wrong with them.

"I'm fine, anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends and to come over to my house later?" he asked before quickly glancing behind him before looking back at me slightly impatient. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him and I remembered that Jessica had told me that they all lived together. I nodded my head up and down fast as a blush started to cover my cheek thinking about me and Abby spending time together.

"Ok, I'll get someone to pick you up at 6" he said looking like he was trying not to laugh. I nodded my head slower this time hoping that my forbidden angel was the one to pick me up. After giving Edward my address I grove home excited for six o'clock, the whole drive home all I could think about was spending time with Abby.

EDWARD'S POV

I was amused with Bella's thoughts, I knew that Bella is Abby's singer an as much as I love Alice as my sister I know that my best friend and favourite sister will be so much happier with this human and I could tell that jasper and Emmett think the same.

I can see and hear that this human is already head over heels for my sister and I was going to help her. Taking my jasper into my arms I looked over to Abby and Alice, Alice was glaring at Bella's disappearing car but Abby was watching it curiously and slightly frustrated.

Arriving home I was dragged away from jasper by a furious pixie, I tugged my arm out of her grip and looked around to see we were in a clearing a little away from the house, but far enough so that no one else in the family could hear us.

"Why did you do that?" Alice shouted glaring at me.

"You know for a fact that Bella is Abby's singer" I said keeping calm

"Abby is MY MATE, I love her and I won't let a human have her" Alice said in a deadly voice. I glared back at her angrily and walked back into the house, I had to tell everyone that Bella was coming over so I was going to ask everyone to leave; I knew that when Abby came to her senses and got with Bella she would want to introduce her to our family. Walking into the living room I saw everyone sitting around watching lost boys.

"I'm having a friend over so could you leave the house before six?" I asked looking at everyone's faces

"Why should we leave so you can bring a filthy human here?" Rosalie shouted angrily.

"Fine with me, I need to hunt" Abby said taking Alice into her arms, I watched the two of them as they kissed and cuddled and it made me sick. I looked at everyone else to see them nod. I walked over to Carlisle and Esme and asked them to follow me until we reached his office.

"Abby has found her singer" I said before Carlisle could ask what was wrong when I heard Esme gasp.

"But what about Alice?" she asked concerned.

"She's the friend isn't she" Carlisle stated more then asked.

"yes and I know that Abby is with Alice but I know that Abby would be happier with her singer, Alice herself saw it and is now hell bent on not letting it happen" I said looking at Esme hoping that they understood that Bella was Abby's future.

"Her name is Isabella swan. Abby can't read her mind but I can and the human already loves her and the thing is Abby is way to curious about her" I said

"Hmm, well don't interfere with them Edward, what happens, happens" he said taking Esme's hand and led her out of the room. I sighed, walking back to my room when I spotted Abby standing by her window looking down into the woods.

"Abby?" I asked walking in

"What?" she asked looking at me confused

"Will you pick Bella up for me?" I asked looking innocent

"I don't think I'll be able to control myself" she whispered looking down at the floor ashamed with herself, I hated her like this always doubting herself about her control.

"Ok" she sighed after a minute or two of silence and walked out of the door towards her bike but not before I gave her Bella's address.

YOU'RE POV

Walking out of the front door I was having a battle in my head if I should go or not, I looked up surprised to see an angry Alice standing in front of my bike.

"What's wrong love?" I asked worried taking her into my arms, kissing her lips.

"I don't want you with that human" she pouted as I broke the kiss; I cupped her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey. I love _you_" I said stressing lightly on the you part

"But" I cut her off with another sweet kiss

"Love I'm only bringing her over" I said getting a little annoyed with her. What was her problem; she's usually the one wanting to befriend the humans.

"Fine" she said pulling out of my embrace and stomping off into the house, I sighed sadly hanging my head before getting on my bike and zooming off in the direction of Bella's house. Parking my bike I got off and walked over to the front door, I knocked twice and waited. I heard a lot of noise on the other side and hoped she hadn't hurt herself when the door opened and I saw a flushed looking beauty step out.

"You ready to go Bella?" I asked softly smiling; she nodded her head in a daze making me smirk. Chuckling lightly I took her hand in mine, when I felt her shiver at the coldness I was about to pull my hand away when I felt her entwine our finger together while blushing madly. I looked down at our hands curiously, holding her hand felt so right like it belonged there. Leading her over to my bike I saw her eyes widen.

"We're going on this?" she asked fear laced in her voice.

"Hey" I said turning her to face me, I cupped the right side of her face with my right hand; I lightly rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"I will always protect you" I whispered loud enough for her to hear me, I looked into her warm chocolate orbs getting lost when I swore I felt my dead heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

as you know i don't own anything but the characters that i make up. I'm getting annoyed typing it all the time so... mef

* * *

Without realising we both started leaning into each other, my eyes travelled down to her lips as I stared at them longingly, closer I got I was so close I could feel her warm breath on my face daring and tempting me to go against everything I stand for. Feeling her warm soft lips brush against my cold ones my lips tingled as lust clawed its way through my body taking me over.

I gently wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her tighter to my body, I forgot about everything the only thing that mattered at the minute was Bella, my Bella. The deeper the kiss got the more excited I became, the more I thirst for her sweet smelling blood that rushed to soft her cheeks.

Alice's sad and disappointed face flashed in front of my eyes, how could I do this to her. Ashamed with myself I pulled away from the dazed human and placed her on the back of my bike, I only wish that Alice hadn't seen any of that. After carefully placing my jacket and helmet on Bella I drove off with out a word. But the feel of her arms around my waist and her head buried in my neck was starting to drive me crazy; I had to get home and fast.

Finally arriving home I helped Bella off of the back of my bike before getting off myself, subconsciously still holding her hand I walked over to the front door when I felt fingers thread through mine. Confused I looked down to see Bella's pale hand in mine and for the life of me I just couldn't let it go, I wanted to hold her warm fragile hand in mine. Looking up from our perfectly fitted hands I saw Alice's hurt and angry face making me gulp quietly letting Bella's hand drop to her side, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes her expression tugged at my heart but I made no attempt at taking it back.

"Alice" I said sadly, I may like Bella but I needed my Alice. I watched her like a hark as she glided towards me, her glare directly on Bella making me look as if I flinched as my body wanted to move and protect her from Alice's murderous glare but my mind kicked into gear a second to late.

I slowly pulled Alice into my arms kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered into her ear, my voice full of pain, all she did was tighten her arms around my waist.

"I forgive you" she whispered back too low for Bella's ears to pick up. I untangled my arms from my pixy and moved slightly away from her to see a cress fallen Bella staring at me.

"Come on I'll take you to Edward's room" I said taking Alice by the waist and walking into the house not looking at my forbidden singer.

EDWARD'S POV

The minute Bella was in my 'hearing' range I saw the moment her and Abby had shared over and over again until I saw Alice's glare in Bella's mind. I kissed my husband softly sensing that he could feel the human's sadness and hurt as she saw Alice and Abby.

I know that Alice is going to be more then pissed when she finds out that I'm helping Bella but its for the best Abby, Bella is her singer and soul mate and the fact that Abby is clueless doesn't help me at all. The biggest problem is that Bella doesn't know about us being vampires, I could tell her but then bigger problems would accrue but then again they could come any way. Since I'm befriending the girl! Hearing the three walk up the stairs I kissed jasper bye and sat down on the bed.

"Edward, Bella's here" I heard Abby shout from the other side of the door followed by fading footsteps.

[Wait… where is she going?] I heard Bella's thoughts desperately scream.

"Hey Bella" I said opening my door to see her looking at the spot were I guess Abby was once standing.

"Don't worry she should be back soon" I said seeing her face light up. I moved away from the door and the sofa so she could come in, I watched her walk over to the bed sitting down, looking at her hands awkwardly.

"Hey we are friends, remember you don't have to feel awkward" I smiled putting hot fuss into the DVD player.

"Do you like my sister Abby?" I asked the question I already knew the answer to, but it still amused me watching her face turn red at record speed. I heard her sigh sadly so I walked over sitting next to her.

"But she has Alice" Bella said sadly looking at the floor, her thoughts flooding with the kiss they shared.

"I'm going to help you" I said suddenly making her jump and snap her head towards me as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I know that it hasn't even been a day that I have known her but she is all I can think about and it hurts when she's not with me or paying attention to me" she said looking at her hands still playing the kiss over and over in her head, I almost felt the urge to tell her to stop. But I knew how she felt because that's how I feel about jasper.

Once the film was over I heard her stomach rumble, I chuckled at her blush while pulling her down stairs gently by the arm. Entering the kitchen I let her go and walked over to the fridge.

"What would you like?" I asked looking at all the food Esme had bought before Bella had arrived.

"It's ok, I have to get home and make Charlie and myself dinner" she said sadly looking at her watch. I nodded my head leading her outside to my car; the drive to her house was silent apart from the humming in Bella's head.

"Do you want a lift to school? I'll get Abby to pick you up" I said watching her face light up.

"Thank you Edward" she whispered walking to her front door.

[Don't screw this up Abby] I thought before driving home.


	5. Chapter 5

You're POV

The hunting trip was horrible; I couldn't concentrate as the thought of Bella's soft warm lips plagued my thoughts and the fact that Alice wouldn't stop nagging and winging about Bella from her 'plain' clothes to her 'clumsiness' it took everything in me to not growl at her. Arriving home I caught Bella's scent, I walked inside and looked at the clock to see that it was one in the morning. I was itching to see her again and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head as if to give me permission to go.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head of everything" I said briskly kissing Alice on the forehead, I watched as she nodded her head almost hesitantly and kissed my lips, the kiss was great but it was just nothing compared to the one Bella and I shared. I guess she didn't see my true intentions, from time to time Alice can't see my future and I am so glad for that right now. Following my singers scent, yes I'm not as stupid or oblivious as Edward thinks, I let my feet pelt across the soft grass as I ran, I loved running I always felt free to be myself and not some different human. I hated acting human but I had to do it, at first it was to keep my loving wife happy but now I think about it, it's now to make sure that I don't hurt or scare my Bella.

Everything has changed since I have met her, from my feelings to my out look on things. Reaching Bella's house I stopped below the window with the strongest volume of her scent, I waited and listened to make sure she was asleep.

At hearing her steady breathing I jumped onto her window sill as silently as I would if I was hunting my prey, I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I lightly pushed her window to find it was unlocked, feeling my protective side come out I opened her window, climbing in not making any sound.

I looked over to her sleeping form and was entranced by her beauty, I quickly looked around her room to see her computer chair vacant, pulling it slightly closer to the bed I sat down watching my love sleep, I knew this was wrong, everything about this is wrong. I have a loving and faithful wife at home, who doesn't have a clue where I am. I sighed softly placing my head into my hands, I am so confused. Alice has done so much for me from helping me with my bloodlust to helping me open up to people, I'm actually surprised that I'm still sitting on this chair and not draining the girl before me. I felt my heart brake as the images of Bella's limp body drained of blood filled my head.

"Abby?" I froze; I didn't even hear her stir or wake up, cursing at myself for being so stupid I unwillingly let her heavenly sleepy voice echoed through my head before I slowly lifted my head to see her looking at me smiling wide.

"What's wrong, bells?" I asked seeing her eyes light up, I walked over to her bed as she sat up watching my every move.

I sat down on her bed and froze feeling her crawl onto my lap and burying her face into the crook of my neck, her scent was too strong, inside my head I was having an internal battle one side was trying to keep her alive with showing me false hope of us being together and happy. The other side wanted me to drain her sweet blood as images flashed before my eyes of myself slowly sinking my teeth into her silk neck, letting the sweet red nectar sooth my scorching throat. I looked down at her pained and torn I was trying desperately to keep the monster side of me at bay, not that Bella clinging to me was helping in the slightest when my mind flooded with my families sad and disappointed faces, I couldn't do it.

I slowly and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to my body wanting the connection between us stronger, I relaxed after a few minutes and rested my head on top of hers taking light shallow breaths to try and get used to the most delicious scent in the world.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, if only she knew the half of it she'd be running away from me faster then I can.

"Yes why?" I asked slightly confused.

"it's just that your breathing, but not breathing properly and your freezing" I tensed at her words making me even more suspicious but I was unsure of what to say to her so I gently lay her down on the bed, got up and walked over to the window looking into the forest. I really shouldn't have come, I shouldn't be anywhere near here, I should by with my Alice. I was about to jump out of the window, at human speed seeing as Bella was watching me but she grabbed my marble arm with her fragile hand.

"I have to go, I'm sorry but this is wrong, I love Alice" I said coldly not turning to face her and jumped out of the window and ran home. All the way home I was torturing myself with scenes of my Alice leaving me and I knew I deserved it. Alice deserved someone so much better then me, I was only holding her down with my blood lust she shouldn't have to handle an uncontrollable vampire who could snap at anytime and kill anything and everything in site.


	6. Chapter 6

OK SO I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND STUFF!

OH AND I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES BUT I AM IN A WRITING MOOD SO YOU WILL GET MORE CHAPS FOR MY STORIES REALLY SOON

* * *

All I needed was to get away with Alice for a while to clear my head and I will be fine, anyway Alice and I need a little one and one time alone.

Running into the house I bolted up the stairs into mine and Alice's room ignoring Edward along the way. Shoving some clothes into a bag that I really didn't need to do seeing as Alice would most likely make me go shopping with her. I really wasn't looking forward to the new wardrobe of clothes Alice was going to by me.

"Abby think this through. You can't just leave her, I know you both have feelings for each other, you can't just ignore that" Edward shouted more outraged by my thoughts of leaving. Why did he care so much?

"That's the problem, I shouldn't feel anything for her and we both know that Edward. I'm with Alice and that is the end of it" I shouted back getting ready for the fight that I could feel was going to break out at any moment.

"You and Alice don't belong together. Bella is your blood singer! And the minute Alice finds hers, she will drop you like the plague" Edward said smugly. Growling I launched myself at Edward really to do some damage, I was not going to let him win this! Hitting Edward we both threw through my glass window and fell to the ground making a small crater in front of the rest of the family. Growling loudly I commanded him to stop moving smirking smugly another animalistic growl escaped through my lips as I circled Edward. Ignoring the others shouting around us I tacked Edward into the ground punching him in the face, my highly sensitive ears were greeted by a sickening sound that sounded like two pieces of marble crashing into each other. But before I could do anymore 'damage' to Edward's pretty boy face I was lifted into the air by an angry Jasper.

Flipping us over I got out of his grip growling and stood in front of Alice, sending a silent message to Edward. Standing up from my crouched position I turned to face Alice while letting my control over Edward go.

"We are going on a little vacation" I whispered stroking Alice's cheek making her smile wide and lean into my hand.

"Can we go to Paris?" Alice mumbled looking into my eyes with love.

"Sure thing love" I replied, was it just me or did the last part sound a little forced?

"Remember what I said" Edward shouted over his shoulder walking back into the house with Jasper. Animalistic snarls erupted again from my throat daring him to say something else.

"Shush now. Come on we'll go now" Alice said with a smile.

"Ok but I need to speak with Carlisle first" nodding her head she walked over to her car jumping into the passenger side.

"Dad I need to speak with you" I said entering his study. Walking over to his desk I sat down battling with myself of I should ask him or just walk out of his office to Alice.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Everything" I replied, pain was exposed in my voice even I could hear it.

"Everything I know and used to is changing. My feelings for Alice, my thoughts about humans, my outlook on life and all because of one pitiful human girl" I said with annoyance laced into my voice.

"So am going to take Alice away for a little get away for a few weeks to sort my head out. I will not let you down by falling for this human" determination shined through my words, I was not dragging my family down for anyone certainly not for this human.

"It's ok to love who you want to, but don't force yourself to love someone you don't. I will be behind you one hundred per cent of the way on whatever option you chose, be it Alice or this human but all I am saying is don't ignore what your heart desires. At the end of the day you could be hurting more then one person"

"Thanks dad but this human can break us apart, hell she's managing to do that already" I sighed shaking my head I didn't want to attack Edward but he was making me so angry about this I just lashed out.

"And I belong with Alice" I said standing up. I sounded so sure of myself but in the back of my mind I know that I was trying to convince myself then state this 'fact' to Carlisle.

"Ok little one but remember whatever you pick I'm behind you" he said pulling me into a hug. Sighing I knew I shouldn't ask this of him but I just had to.

"Can you… err… can you make sure that Bella stays safe?" I whispered not looking at him but if I was I would have seen the soft smile curving his lips.

"Sure" he replied in a soft voice placing a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at my father I smiled hugging him.

"Thank you" I whispered breaking the hug.

BELLA'S POV

Placing my right hand on the window I sighed sadly as a tear trickled down my face. What did Alice have that I didn't? What did Abby see in her that she didn't in me? What made her so special? These answerless questions flooded through my head making me even more upset by the second. Giving one more fleeting glance out of my window I walked back over to my bed, climbing under the covers I closed my eyes tight reminding myself on how right it felt for me to be in Abby's arms. Her pulling me close to her body, her intoxicating scent making my emotions run wild, the intense look in her eyes as she gazed into mine, the hardness of her cold lips caressing mine. Sighing I smacked the mattress with my hands turning over I just couldn't hold in the tears that trailed down my cheeks. The feeling of exhaustion and hurtful rejection lashed at my heart when I finally fell asleep, only to dream of my forbidden angel in a world I could only wish to be true.

Waking up the next morning for school was a bittersweet thing for me this morning, on the up side I had Abby picking me up this morning making my mood lighten but at the thought of Alice being there my mood dimmer.

Slowly dragging myself out of bed I made my way to the bathroom to shower, I had to make myself look good for my forbidden angel. Walking back out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean I walked down stairs ready to start preparing breakfast for myself and Charlie. Taking the last bite out of my toast I almost jumped out of my seat in excitement when I heard the doorbell ring. Powerwalking over to the front door, not wanting to seen too eager by running, I opened the door to see an apologetic looking Edward. Frowning I looked over his shoulder only to see his car with Jasper in the passenger seat. My eyes trailing back to Edward I felt my heart sink when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why don't we go I'll explain in the car" Edward whispered smiling sadly at me, nodding my head I grabbed my bag and made my way over to his car.


End file.
